Adventures of Rin
by kamilog
Summary: This is based on naruto and is in naruto's world it is just with different characters and a different plot hope you like it!
1. Meeting Rin

This story was edited by grammar and content by **–Kristine X3-**. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, nor do I own the terms that are used in the animanga, Naruto by Kishimoto.

**TITLE**

Chapter 1

Actions:

Person: what they say

_Person: What they are thinking_

**Description**

**Hoshikawa Rin: Rin is a weapons mistress, and she is never on time for anything. She hates loud sounds or annoying people. Rin really likes a boy named Masa, but god forbid she wasn't a fangirl. She has a little brother named Soku, the wind demon. Due to Rin's extraordinary beauty, she had many fanboys, but Rin hated her so called fans. To her, they were an annoyance, and prevented her from moving forward. Her mom went on a mission when Rin was 6, and never came back. She also hated her dad because her mom told her that when she was 2 her dad left with her brother. **

**Chakra**

**Control: 99 **

**Level: 35 (Highest level in chakra you can have is 200)**

**jutsus (Highest you can have in any jutsu is 200)**

**Ninjutsu: 44**

**Genjutsu: 28**

**Taijutsu: 86**

**Ninja level: Academy student. **

Chapter 1

The people of Konoha could see that dust fly back as a certain ninja girl ran to school.

"I am going to be late, stupid alarm clock! I have 10 minutes to get there. And today is the final exam and the selecting of teams, damn it! Run Rin Run."

_Creek…_

"A record Rin, you have one minute to spare." Her sensei said.

On cue, the bell rang with a long, exaggerated sound.

"Now that you actually made it in time, we can have our final exam. Our final exam will be for Taijutsu."

"Aw man!" the class moaned.

_He-he suckers that's my best one this is going to be a breeze._

"The test is going to go like this: I will through various objects at you, and you have to deflect them back at me, got it?" But, the teacher didn't give any time for questions.

"First up we are going to have Haku." Her sensei yelled.

After, Haku and the rest of class had taken the exams, the teacher called Rin up.

"This will be a snap." Rin whispered to herself quietly.

As Rin walked up to the front of the classroom, one of her fanboys started to cheer.

"You go beat the crap out of them! You rock Rin!" a boy named Kyo said.

Rin's eyes twitched slowly. "Shut up you little annoying twerp!"

"O-ok…sorry" Kyo said, sadly.

**Masawaki Kyo: The loud mouth of the class. He has a little crush on Rin, and likes to play pranks. He lives with mom, dad and little sister. Although Kyo is at the bottom of the class, he is fairly good at Genjutsu.**

**Chakra**

**Control: 40**

**Level: 25**

**Ninjutsu: 41**

**Genjutsu: 77**

**Taijutsu: 29**

**Ninja level: Academy student.**

Rin did fairly well and passed the test better than anyone would have thought.

"Now we are going to give you the people that got the top 5 in each of the 3 exams we took over the last couple of days."

"In the Ninjutsu exam are, from number one to five, Masa, Haku, Sora, Rin and Ryuu. Congrats."

"For Genjutsu, it is Kyo, Sho, Aimi, Aki and Sora. This surprised us very much, so good job!"

"Finally, today's results are: Rin, Aoi, Chika, Masa and Haku. Congratulations everyone!" sensei said, with a hit of relief in his voice.

'_Wow Rin is pretty strong, and she doesn't act like one of my fan girls. I hope she's one my team. I really hope that I'm not on Kyo's team. Man, if I have to be on his team, I'd kill someone or myself.'_ Masa thought to himself.

**Kunowachi Masa: Hottest guy in the academy and he likes nothing and no one. If you could have a one man team, then he would be the first to do so. Masa** **has a huge fanclub consisting of all the girls in the school other than Rin. Masa lives with his older brother and is the 2nd smartest student in the class**

**Chakra**

**Control: 96**

**Level: 40**

**Ninjutsu: 83**

**Genjutsu: 32**

**Taijutsu: 55**

**Ninja level: Academy student.**

_2 hours later after they had lunch_

"Now that we had time to discuss, we have the teams."

With those words said, the tension grew.

"Ok, Team one: Haku, Aoi and Sora, Team two: Ryuu, Aimi and Chika, Team 3: Sho, Hana and Jiro, Team 4: Kiku, Miki and Ryo and finally Team 5: Rin, Masa and….Kyo."

"No! I can't work with that baka! Please sensei, Masa is ok but KYO! He is **dead last**!" Rin whined.

"Yes, we know that, but our decision is final. We picked the first one on each list and that just happened to be You, Kyo and Masa.

"Uh! Fine." Rin said, obviously upset.

Kyo ran over to Rin and Masa and gave them a big hug.

"Yay! We're all on the same team! Yes!" Kyo said jumping up and down.

"I think that I just went deaf in one ear dobe." Masa said, very annoyed.

"Who's going to be our sensei? I can't wait!" Kyo said, jumping up and down.


	2. Meeting Sensei

**Thanks: **Thanks to another fanfiction author **–Kristine X3- **for editing my work.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any sort of way. This story has in no way, shape or form anything to do with the actual manga/anime and is 100 fiction.

**Key**

Time, date or place an action or scene is happening:

'Person thinking'

**Description**

Last Time

_Kyo ran over to Rin and Masa and gave them a big hug. _

"_Yay! We're all on the same team! Yes, yes!" Kyo said jumping up and down._

"_I think that I just went deaf in one ear dobe." Masa said, very annoyed._

"_Who's going to be our sensei? I can't wait!" Kyo said, jumping up and down._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Chapter 2 **

After school, three ninja's waited for their new sensei. 

'He should be here soon. It is the right time but where's Rin?'Masa thought.

Suddenly, Kyo pointed at a cloud of dust heading their way.

"What the hell is that?" Kyo screamed.

"Wait! It looks Rin, and she looks like she is running from something." Kyo stated.

"Fanboys…" Masa said with a sweat drop.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Help me guys!" Rin screamed

"Rin over here" Kyo screamed from the door way of an empty house.

Rin ran right into the house along with Kyo and Masa. The fanboys ran right past the house screaming incoherent things.

"Thanks guys that was close" Rin said while taking a few deep breaths.

All of a sudden, Rin and Masa sensed something.

"Someone's here" Rin said to them in a whisper

"What! Someone is here? Hello! Is anyone here?" Kyo screamed

"Kyo! Shut up you big idiot!" Rin screamed.

Masa suddenly screamed, "Get down guys!"

Rin drop down, but Kyo just stood there while chains suddenly wrapped around him. Rin and Masa jumped away from the chains that were after them. Rin took out a bunch of kunai and threw them at the chains, pinned them to the walls. She then ran to help Kyo out of the chains. She pulled and pulled she finally broke the chains, but she didn't see the chains behind her. They went straight at her but Masa appeared behind her and grabbed the chains with what looked like a rock hand. Rin looked surprised for a second but then just let it past. She had to find out who was controlling the chains and fast.

'Ok, let's see…they can hide there chakra really well, but they can't hide it from my kunai… Wait! Where the hell is Kyo?'Rin thought

Somewhere else in the house

"Ah! Evil chains stop following me!" Kyo screamed.

A few minutes later back with Rin and Masa. 

"Show your self, or we will have to force you out. You are defenseless, we have all your chains pinned." Rin said loud enough for the person to hear.

All through the room you could hear Clapping "Well done you guys. You are the first ones to capture all of my chains. I am outside if you really want to meet me." A voice said.

Rin and Masa ran out of the house. Outside stood a man with a Konoha headband. He was just standing there smiling at them. Then he looked down at his watch then back up to them with a frown.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be the best of the best! I'm disappointed. It took you 5 minutes to get out and you lost a team mate." He said to them with a disappointed tone.

All of a sudden someone broke through one of the windows screaming.

"Leave me alone you demon chains!" Kyo screamed.

All of a sudden, the chains fell to the ground and Kyo stopped running.

"Haha! Take that you retarded chains! I beat you!" Kyo cockily said.

Rin, Masa and the man with the headband looked at Kyo with disbelief.

"You are such an idiot! You freaking idiot, you're never suppose to leave your teammates!" Rin screamed in Kyo's ear

"You know I think he is going to go deaf," Masa said well pulling Rin away from Kyo. She was about to beat him to a pulp, but Masa pulled her away.

"Well that was fun and entertaining," The man said.

Rin, just realizing the situation, went into attack stance.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Rin said to the man.

"My name is Hitesite Sokuo…" The man said

**Hitesites Sokuo- Master of all chains, he likes to play tricks on people that are less suspecting. Sokuo is a Jounin, and he lived by himself. **

**Chakra Control: 100**

**Level: 180 **

**Techniques:**

**Ninjutsu: 177**

**Genjutsu: 167**

**Taijutsu: 172**

**Ninja level: Special Jounin **

"Oh, and I'm your sensei." He said.

They all looked at him dumbfounded. This was the same man just a few minutes ago that tried to kill them.

"Wait…your our sensei!" Kyo said, pointing at Sokuo.

"Yes," He said is a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ok… well what now sensei?" Rin said

"I will see you tomorrow at 8:00 at training field 3. Oh and don't eat tomorrow" He said then disappeared

"Ok, bye-bye!" Kyo yelled.

"Well I will see you guys later. I'm hungry and have a craving for Dango!" Kyo screamed as he ran off.

"Well I will see you guys later, I have to go home and help my brother with dinner." Masa said he turned around to leave.

"Wait was it me or did you grab those chains with a rock hand?" Rin asked

"It's nothing you need to know or worry about. See you tomorrow," He said then disappears.

"Ok what ever I was just asking," Rin said partially annoyed.

Rin then walked back home and plopped onto her bed.

'Today was exciting! Stupid Kyo, he really is an idiot, but he is funny. What was it with Masa I just asked him something? He didn't have to be so mean, it probably nothing that bad. Well I have to get to sleep for tomorrow.'

Rin fell asleep and dreamed about what would happen the next day…

_**The next day**_

"Hm…isn't my alarm clock suppose to go off now?" It seemed like it is late for the sunlight streamed through her window. Rin opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock lazily. 'Hey…it's only 7:48…'

"What? It's 7:48! Shit, I'm going to be late!"Rin said, sprinted to the bath room.

After she had finished getting ready, she headed out the door.

"Shit, now I only have 4 minutes to get to the field that is 20 minutes away," Rin cursed.

At the field 

"Masa, Kyo…where is Rin?" Hitesite asked with a sigh.

"From what I know she will be running in soon," Masa said.

Masa looked at his watch and said "Actually she will be here in exactly 5…4…3…2…1"

Just as Masa said that, Rin appeared in front of then panting.

"I'm here…" she said, totally out of breath.

"Rin! What's up!" Kyo screamed in her ear.

"Kyo you shouldn't do that or she'll kill you." Masa said to Kyo

Rin chased Kyo around the field, yelling inappropriate words at him. Finally when she caught up, she crushed him into a pulp. After a while, Masa and their Sensei pulled Rin off of Kyo.

"Ok, now that we are done with that, here is your test." Hitesite said to the 3 kids

"What do you mean a test? I am not too good with tests," Kyo said

"Not that type of test dobe." Masa said

"Yes this will tell me if you pass or not and your level of skill," Hitesite said to the 3 excited kids.

"Now this will not be easy, nor will I got easy on you guys. Your task is to get these bells from me." Hitesite said pointing to the bells tied to his belt.

"What! Have you gone insane? You're a Jounin and we're just 3 Genin," Rin said.

"Well here is why I asked you not to eat yesterday. The person who doesn't get the bell doesn't get lunch," Hitesite said with a smile.

"Are you ready? Get set…GO!" He said.

Kyo and Masa ran straight at him at full speed. Rin just stood in the same place thinking, watching Kyo and Masa trying to get the bells. All of a sudden Hitesite started to run straight at her. She just yawned and smirked. He started at her kind of shocked, but showed a killer intent in his face expression. He took out a few chains and through them at Rin. When they hit her, she poofed.

'Damn, it was only a shadow clone!' Sokuo thought to himself.

Rin appeared above him. She took out a shuriken and threw it at him. He turned around and caught it as Rin threw 2 more at him. The shurikans caused Sokuo to be pinned to a tree. Masa then appeared in front of him and used one of his hands to punch Sokuo in the stomach. Suddenly, Kyo appeared with chakra strings attached to his fingers. Rin used her weapons to hold pin his cloths down so he couldn't move at all, and Masa took the bells.

All of a sudden the bells and Hitesite disappeared.

"What the hell happened? I thought this was a full proof plan!" Kyo screamed.

Masa and Rin stood there, listening to their surroundings.

"…behind you," a voice said behind them.

"NOW!" Rin yelled.

Masa ducked just as a kunai was thrown at Hitesite hand. He caught it, but it had so much force that his arm went back as far as it could.

"Holy crap! That was forceful! Are you really trying to kill me?" Hitesite said sarcastically.

"…below you" Masa said grabbing his feet so he couldn't run

"…And behind you" Kyo said as he grabbed Hitesite hands so he couldn't make any hand signs

"…don't forget beside you" Rin smirked and said well she grabbed the bells.

Rin pulled and pulled but the bells didn't let go.

"What the heck they aren't coming out." Rin said

"Everyone get away, this is a substitute jutsu!" Kyo said, surprising them. Right when they let go he changed into a bunch of chains. They wrapped around them. They were caught, and they couldn't move.

"Well done but you guys have to make sure it is the real thing before you rush into the plan," Hitesite said as he walked out of a bush smiling.

"Damn it! We couldn't get the bells now I bet we are all going to fail and go back to the academy." Rin said

"Now it is time for lunch you all but Rin get lunch." Hitesite said with a huge smile.

"What? Why the hell don't I get one?" Rin screamed

"Well there are only 2 lunches, someone has to not eat and you came late so you don't get to eat." Hitesite smirked as he let Kyo and Masa out of the chains and gave them there food. Rin was chained beside them.

"Now you guys will not feed her no matter what or else you all will fail!" Hitesite said seriously.

"Now have a nice lunch and I will be back in an hour." He said then disappeared.

"That's harsh! Did I do something to piss him off?" Rin asked.

"Hum…Find the meaning with in the meaning." Masa said to himself

"Rin here is some food, have some of mine I don't eat that much anyways. And we need all to have energy for the next fight." Masa said and put some ramen in her mouth.

"But didn't he say that we will fail if we do?" Rin asked with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that he wasn't being as serious as he looked." Masa said

"**_You want to bet on it…"_**

Editor's Note: If this chapter was in anyway confusing, please tell either Kamilog or myself. You may e-mail me at Kristine. or find me at http/ Thank you! Please review, for Kamilog's sake!


End file.
